The present invention relates to USB (universal serial bus) connectors, and more particularly to a male type USB connector which comprises a connector body, two symmetrical insulative shells covered on rear and lateral side walls of the connector body to secure a cable to the connector body, and a front cap fastened to the connector body at a front side and coupled to the insulative shells.
An USB (universal serial bus) is a standard data transmission media commonly used in communication products, particularly computers and the related peripheral equipment, for the advantages of higher data transmission speed than earlier RS232 connectors, ease of installation and maintenance. A connector for use in a USB is called a USB connector. A USB connector is generally comprised of a connector body, a cable connected to the connector body, and an insulative shell covered on the connector body and a part of the cable to secure the connector body and the cable together. Because the insulative shell is directly molded on the connector body and a part of the cable, molten plastics may pass through gaps in the connector body during the molding process, causing the terminals of the connector body to be covered with residual plastics. It is complicated to clear residual plastics from the terminals.